


Obligatory Cover

by HouseofSannae



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Special, F/M, I love titles with double meanings, I realized I hadn't written Rokushi outside of the big AU and figured I had to fix that, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSannae/pseuds/HouseofSannae
Summary: Xion stays behind after a Christmas party to spend a little more time with Roxas, getting very unfortunately snowed in.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Obligatory Cover

“Xion! You coming?”

Xion glanced over at Kairi. “Oh, no, you and Riku go on ahead, I’m going to stay and help Roxas clean up.”

Kairi grinned. “Oh, you are, are you? I’m sure you two’ll _clean up_ real nice–”

“ _Behave_ ,” Riku said, elbowing his girlfriend as best he could with her arm tucked through his. “Thanks for having us over, Roxas,” he called back towards their host.

“Anytime,” Roxas called back, and Xion smiled. She wasn’t sure what the first issue between them had been – something back in high school, she thought – but over the past three years, the two had actually started approaching friends.

They were reaching the end of the year and had officially entered exam season, which also meant that the choir they and a good chunk of their other friends belonged to was done with Christmas concerts. This was always seen as a reason to celebrate, so their group and a few other friends had gathered at the house Roxas had shared with his brother Ven until Ven had moved in with his boyfriend to do so. It was an eclectic group, mostly of undergrads, but Aqua and Isa were both TAs (though thankfully for none of Xion’s courses. Meant she didn’t need to take them seriously.)

They’d also brought along their boyfriends, and Aqua’s brother Terra, who was relatively new to their group but had been fitted in like he was meant to be there once it became apparent that he was a master in getting under Aqua’s skin.

Naminé had seemed to take to him especially well, if the way she blushed every time he talked to her was any indication.

“You going to be all right by yourself, Naminé?” Aqua asked.

Naminé shrugged. “Yeah, I should be fine, it’s not that far to my house.”

“There is a storm coming,” Isa pointed out.

“It won’t be here for a while yet,” Naminé said. As she did, a few snowflakes drifted by the window. “Um. It won’t be _bad_ for a while yet.”

“Hmmm,” Aqua said. “I feel irresponsible sending you off by yourself.” She turned to Terra, and Xion spotted a mischievous grin on her face. “Terra, would you mind walking her back?”

“W-What?” Naminé stammered. “No, no, that’s okay, you don’t really need to–”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Terra said, with a charming grin. Xion could swear she saw steam coming out of Naminé’s ears, but the two did end up leaving together.

“Well, well, good for her,” Roxas said, smirking.

“I trust Terra with her,” Aqua said. “…and I’m going to enjoy teasing her for this,” she added, quietly.

“See, I’ve been _telling_ you you can be a jerk if you put your mind to it,” Lea said, kissing the top of Aqua’s head. She snorted, but didn’t push him away.

“We do have papers to grade,” Isa said. “We should get going, too.”

Lea nodded. “Want to see how badly I can kick your ass at Mario Kart while the responsible ones are busy, Van?”

Vanitas grinned. “That sounds like some kind of _bet_ , and you’re going to _lose_.”

“Oh dear, whatever shall we do,” Aqua deadpanned. “Thanks for having us, Roxas.”

“Glad you could make it,” Roxas said, smiling, and the four departed.

“We should get going, too,” Ven said, tapping Roxas on the shoulder. “We’ve got stuff to do.”

“Ven, don’t call yourself _stuff_ ,” Sora said, coming up behind his boyfriend. From Roxas’s perspective, all he’d be able to see was Ven reddening at Sora’s words, but Xion was standing at the correct angle to see Sora’s hand gently squeezing Ven’s butt.

“I’m going to text Riku so he can tell _you_ to behave,” she said, poking Sora in the shoulder.

“Really, Sora?” Roxas asked. “You come into _my_ house and imply you’re going to have sex with my brother when you get home?”

Sora shrugged. “I mean, why bother lying?”

“Sora!” Ven chided, and Sora grinned.

“Sorry,” he said, and kissed Ven’s cheek.

“Humph,” Ven muttered, but he was now blushing without the prompt of Sora’s hand.

“Get lost,” Roxas said. “Good to see you both.”

“Thanks for having us!” Sora said as they walked out the door, and Ven waved.

And then Xion was finally alone with Roxas.

Silence hung in the air. “So… clean up?” Xion said, now starting to get cold feet despite having put herself in this situation.

She’d had a crush on Roxas for a few years now. And since the term had started, had been making an effort to act on it. Flirting had been a good way to test the waters, see how he felt without any embarrassing confessions.

She’d almost died when he’d started _flirting back._

Things hadn’t exactly… progressed, but she was becoming more and more certain: Roxas liked her back. He wasn’t flirtatious with literally anyone else, and it was far enough from how he interacted with the rest of their friends that Xion (and Kairi, and Naminé, and Lea, and Sora) was sure that Roxas was doing it on purpose.

But still, as comfortable as very openly flirting together was, Xion wanted more. Today was an opportunity.

“Thanks for volunteering,” Roxas said as they got to work. Their friends weren’t exactly messy, but Roxas’s house wasn’t all that big to begin with – if it hadn’t been free-standing, Xion would’ve considered it an apartment. His and Ven’s parents apparently owned it, which was nice for Roxas not having to pay rent, even if he had to pay for all his own food.

Making sure Roxas ate was part of the reason why the party had been potluck. Due to Aqua being slightly obsessive about underage drinking, there had been no alcohol involved, but she had brought sparkling grape juice as a consolation. This had been passed out in champagne flutes that Roxas had for some reason.

“It is kind of bullshit,” Xion said as she gathered up the glasses. “I’m old enough to drink at home.”

Roxas glanced at her. “Oh yah, but we’re not up in de Great White North, eh?” he said.

Xion put down the glasses and swatted him. Every single one of their friends had a “Canadian” accent they brought out when she mentioned the drinking age back home, and she’d made it clear that they sounded more like Minnesotans trying and failing to do Canadian accents. “You’re an ass.”

“So they tell me,” Roxas replied. “Am I at least a nice one?”

“Hmmm.” Xion put a hand on her hip, and the other on her chin. “I guess you are.”

“Well,” Roxas said. “I suppose you _are_ what you–”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Xion interrupted, but she was giggling. “Unless you’re talking about Lea’s quiche.”

“Poor guy really can’t cook, huh?” Roxas said, shaking his head.

“He _tries_ ,” Xion said. “All I’ll say is I’m glad it’s not going in _my_ fridge as leftovers.”

“Ha, ha.”

They continued on much in this vein as they put the food in containers and washed the dishes. All the while, the storm seemed to threaten more and more to break out into a full-on blizzard. Privately, Xion hoped it would.

She needed an excuse not to leave.

“Thanks again for helping with this,” Roxas said once they’d finished.

Xion shrugged. “It wasn’t any trouble. Got to spend a little more time with you.”

“Is that a good thing?” Roxas teased.

Xion smiled. “I think so.”

Roxas actually seemed to redden a little at that. He coughed, awkwardly, and looked down.

A silence seemed to descend upon them, punctuated by wind. “Storm sounds like it’s getting worse,” Roxas said. “I’m sorry if I kept you too long.”

Xion shook her head. “Hey, I volunteered.”

“Yeah, but walking home in this?”

Xion shrugged. “I’ve been in worse.”

Roxas looked at her, skeptically. “In a cocktail dress?”

“That’s not what this is,” Xion said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Still. Not exactly blizzard-weather wear,” Roxas mused. “You could…stay, if you wanted,” he added, quietly.

Xion’s heart leapt. “Stay?”

“Yeah. I mean, why not?”

“Well, I don’t want to put you out,” Xion said, which was only sort of true.

Roxas shook his head. “It wouldn’t be any trouble, for a… friend.”

“A friend, huh?” Xion asked.

“At least,” Roxas said.

There was another windy silence.

“Plus, I can’t stay, you know,” Xion said. “My roommate will wonder where I am, and my RA has a tendency to panic if we’re not all in by lights out with no explanation.”

“Well, you can give them an explanation,” Roxas said. “You’re staying over at a friend’s house.”

Xion rolled her eyes. “Yeah, a _boy…_ friend. Cause that’s not going to start more rumours.”

Roxas frowned. “Is Yotsumi still giving you shit?”

“I think ‘giving shit’ is her default state of being,” Xion said. “You think that maybe, just maybe, being used by two guys to cheat on their girlfriends with on two _completely_ separate occasions would, I dunno, make _me_ just as much the victim? But no, no, I had _sex_ , so _obviously_ I’m just a _slut_.”

“…You know, I’d never hit a girl,” Roxas said.

“But you’re considering starting?” Xion asked.

“At least giving her a stern talking to,” Roxas said.

“You think that hasn’t been tried?” Xion said. “In one pigtail and out the other.”

“Not ears?” Roxas asked.

“I’m frankly not sure she has them. She obviously can’t hear _herself_ talk,” Xion said.

Roxas shrugged. “I mean, she’d probably claim it was your fault somehow even if I did. Because obviously I’m just calling her an asshole to get in your pants.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Xion said. “Only reason you’d point out what a huge bitch she is is because it’s the only way I’d fuck you.”

“ _Clearly_ ,” Roxas said. “I’m just doing it for clout.”

“You’d think if I was _such_ a slut I’d just fuck you anyways,” Xion said, glancing at Roxas out of the corner of her eye.

“No, you’d only fuck me as a personal attack on Yotsumi,” Roxas said. He was grinning.

“Which, of course, it would be, like everything else she doesn’t like,” Xion said, grinning back. “Can’t you see I’m hurting the _children_ by having consensual sex with other consenting adults?”

“Oh, god, not the _children!_ ” Roxas said, putting a hand to his forehead in a fake swoon. Xion giggled. “How _could_ you have _pre-marital sex_ , _privately_ , right where the _children_ could see it if they’ve invaded your privacy?”

“I’m just horrible like that,” Xion said, still giggling. “You wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“True, true,” Roxas said. “I should watch out, if I spend too much time with you, I could catch your problematicness.”

“I hear that _is_ catching,” Xion said. She glanced at the door. “So, in order that you remain a pure uwu softboy, I should probably get going.”

“I’m glad that you’re thinking of my cinnamon roll status in this trying time,” Roxas said. “But…”

“But?” Xion asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Roxas crossed over to the front window and twitched back the curtain. “I think we might have taken too long. The storm’s picked up.” Snow was now falling thick and fast, and they could hear the wind even from inside the house.

Xion shrugged. “I’ll be fine. You could lend me a coat?”

“I would,” Roxas said, but pointed to her feet, “But your tauntaun will freeze to death before you reach the first marker. And by tauntaun I mean your legs.”

Xion snorted. “You’re such a fucking _nerd_ , you know that?”

“I am?” Roxas said, gasping. “I had no idea!”

Xion giggled. “You’d think Mr. I-think-sweater-vests-are-a-jolly-swell-time would be the nerd in your family, but no. No, it’s you.”

“Ven doesn’t rock sweater vests _nearly_ as well as I do,” Roxas said, smirking. “Plus I have the monopoly on pocket protectors.”

“Nobody uses pocket protectors anymore,” Xion said, matching his smirk. “Pens don’t explode in people’s pockets like they used to.”

“Back in the good old days,” Roxas said, play-wistfully, and Xion laughed.

The wind howled, and a hunk of snow fell off the roof. It was clearly too deep to walk in.

“ _I really can’t stay_ ,” Xion murmured under her breath.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. “ _But baby, it’s cold outside._ ”

“ _I’ve got to go away,_ ” Xion said, stepping closer to him.

Roxas stepped closer as well. “ _But baby, it’s cold outside_ ,”

“ _This evening has been,_ ” Xion mused, raising a hand to her chin.

She allowed Roxas to take her free hand in his. “ _Been hoping you’d drop in,_ ”

“ _So very nice,_ ” Xion continued, starting to smile.

Roxas was smiling as well. “ _I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice._ ”

“ _My roommate will start to worry,_ ” Xion sang, stepping back and out of the entryway, into the living room.

He followed. “ _Beautiful watch you’re wearing,_ ”

Xion glanced at her bare wrists. Roxas shrugged; those _were_ the lyrics. He’d always been a purist about that sort of thing.

“ _My RA will be pacing the floor,_ ” Xion continued.

Roxas waved a hand at his laptop, set up in a table in the back of the room and streaming a Yule log. “ _Listen to the fireplace roar,_ ”

“ _So really, I’d better scurry,_ ” Xion turned back to the door, but hadn’t let go of Roxas’s hand.

Gently, Roxas tugged her back towards him. “ _Beautiful, please don’t hurry,_ ”

“ _Well, maybe just half a drink more,_ ” Xion teased, picking up one of the champagne flutes and pouring more sparkling grape juice.

Roxas took his own glass and led her over to the laptop. “ _Put some records on while I pour._ ”

“ _My neighbors might think,_ ” Xion said, wagging the flute at him, then taking a drink.

The wind continued to howl. “ _Baby, it’s bad out there,_ ”

“ _Say, what’s in this drink?_ ” Xion teased, holding out her now-empty glass.

Roxas picked up the bottle and refilled her. “ _No cabs to be had out there,_ ”

“ _I wish I knew how,_ ” Xion put down the flute and stepped towards Roxas again. This time, she hesitantly put her arms around his neck.

He beamed, and slid his own around her waist. “ _Your eyes are like starlight now,_ ”

“ _To break this spell,_ ” Xion sang, really not wanting to break this spell. She could feel herself blushing, even though she knew the lyrics.

Roxas patted the top of her head. “ _I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell._ ”

“ _I ought to say no no no, sir,_ ” Xion said, waving a finger in his face.

They’d started to sway in place. “ _Mind if I move in closer?_ ”

“ _At least, I’m going to say that I_ tried _,_ ” Xion winked.

Roxas winked back. “ _What’s the sense of hurting my pride?_ ”

“ _I really can’t stay…_ ”

“ _Baby don’t hold out,_ ”

“ _Ah, but it’s cold outside,_ ” they sang, looking into each other’s eyes and grinning.

Slowly, hesitantly, they both brought their faces together, until their lips met.

The kiss held for longer than a second. Longer than two seconds. Longer than three.

It broke. Xion and Roxas stared at each other.

“Yeah?” Xion asked, nervous.

“Yeah,” Roxas said, smiling.

Xion grinned. She glanced out the window. The storm was well and truly upon them now, and there’d be no hope of her getting back to the residence hall without freezing half to death.

She tapped on Roxas’s shoulders. “ _I simply must go_ ,”

“ _Baby, it’s cold outside,_ ” Roxas replied, smirking at her.

Xion pouted. “ _The ‘right’ answer is ‘no’,_ ”

“ _Baby, it’s cold outside,_ ” Roxas repeated, taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled. “ _The welcome has been,_ ”

“ _How lucky that you dropped in,_ ” Roxas mused.

Xion pressed them back into a hug. “ _So nice and_ warm _,_ ”

“ _Look out the window at that storm,_ ” Roxas stepped back, moving to close the curtains. To keep the heat in, obviously.

Xion followed him over and sat with him on the couch. “ _Our friends will be suspicious,_ ”

“ _Gosh, your lips look delicious,_ ” Roxas said, leaning in close and smirking.

Xion reddened. “ _My brother will be there at the door,_ ”

“ _Waves upon a tropical shore,_ ” Roxas shook his head, reaching up a hand to caress her cheek.

She allowed it, eyes closed as he ran his thumb gently over her cheekbone. “ _My bitchy neighbour’s mind is vicious,_ ”

“ _Gosh, your lips are delicious,_ ” Roxas said, and that was all the forewarning Xion got before he kissed her again.

She hummed happily against him, until the kiss broke. “ _But maybe kiss me just a bit more,_ ”

“ _Never such a blizzard before,_ ” Roxas said, frowning, as the lights flickered.

Xion nodded. “ _I’ve got to get home,_ ”

“ _But baby, you’d freeze out there,_ ” Roxas countered.

Xion shrugged. “ _Say, lend me a coat,_ ”

“ _It’s up to your knees out there,_ ” Roxas said, shaking his head.

It was Xion’s turn to take Roxas’s hand and kiss it. “ _You’ve really been grand,_ ”

“ _I thrill when you touch my hand,_ ” Roxas beamed.

Xion smirked. “ _But don’t you see?_ ”

“ _How can you do this thing to me?_ ” Roxas mused, indicating she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Xion sighed. “ _There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,_ ”

“ _Think of my lifelong sorrow,_ ” Roxas brought their connected hands to his own lips, pressing a kiss against hers.

Xion rolled her eyes. “ _At least there will be plenty implied,_ ”

“ _If you caught pneumonia and died,_ ” Roxas said, pulling her back to the present.

She leaned closer, settling in next to him. “ _I really can’t stay,_ ”

“ _Get over that old doubt,_ ” Roxas whispered, kissing her forehead like they’d seen Lea and Aqua doing earlier in the evening.

Xion smiled. Roxas smiled back.

“ _Baby, it’s cold outside._ ”

“Well, Roxas, when you put it like that, I guess I should probably stay,” Xion said.

Roxas nodded. “I’m only thinking of your safety.”

She giggled. “Aw, my hero.”

They were still sitting incredibly close together on the couch, and neither seemed to want to move.

“That was fun,” Roxas said eventually. Neither of them had stopped smiling. “I’ve always wanted to sing a duet with you.”

“I’ve been wanting to duet with you myself,” Xion said, and both of their smiles transitioned into smirks.

Slowly, Roxas got up from the couch, with Xion letting go of him only reluctantly. “I’ve got one more room to clean,” he said.

“Oh?” Xion asked, trying for innocent and falling short of the mark.

Roxas winked. “You should try calling your RA and your roommate while you still have a cell signal. Be back in a bit.” He turned and walked out of the room, Xion watching him go with a smug look on her face. She pulled out her phone and went through her contacts list.

Her RA was first. “Hey, Ava, it’s Xion,” she said.

“ _Xion? Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to wonder where you were.”_

“I’m over at a friend’s house. We were having a party and I volunteered to help clean up afterwards, but I think we took too long. I don’t think it’s a good idea to try to walk back in the snow, so I’m just going to stay over.”

“ _Good call,_ ” Ava said, sounding relieved. “ _I wouldn’t want you walking in this. Thank you for letting me know._ ”

“No problem!” Xion said. “Night!”

“ _Goodnight!_ ”

Xion liked Ava, even if the poor woman seemed to be in over her head with the position. She was doing her best, and Xion appreciated that.

Her next call was to her roommate. “Hey, Strels, it’s me!”

_“Xion! You’re not out in the storm, are you?_ ” Strelitzia had a tendency to worry, which was why Xion was calling.

“No, no, I’m still at Roxas’s place,” she reassured her.

“ _Oh, good._ ” Strelitzia sounded just as relieved as Ava. “ _You guys’s party get snowed in?_ ”

“Well, yes and no,” Xion said. “The party ended a while ago, but I hung back to help Roxas clean up.”

There was a delighted gasp on the other end. “ _Xion! You mean you’re snowed in_ alone _with him?_ ”

“Yyyyyyep,” Xion said, smirking to herself.

“ _So did you get a chance to tell him–_ ”

“Yyyyyyyep,” Xion said, smirk growing wider.

“ _And what did he say?!_ ”

“Turns out… He’s felt the same way for a while.” Xion was full-on beaming now.

“ _Oh, you lucky duck!_ ” Even after all the time they’d known each other, the expressions Stelitzia would pull out to avoid swearing still amused Xion to no end.

“Well, it _rhymes_ with duck,” Xion said, and Strelitzia laughed.

“ _So I take it you’re calling to say you won’t be home tonight?_ ” she asked.

“Nope. Gonna have to sleep over here,” Xion said.

“ _Does Roxas have a pull-out couch or an air mattress or something?_ ” Strelitzia asked.

“Mmmm, nope, not that I’m aware of,” Xion said. She lowered her tone conspiratorially. “There _may_ be only one bed.”

“ _Oh myyyyy, only one bed? How_ unfortunate!” Strelitzia said. Xion could hear the smile in her voice. “ _Guess you’ll just have to share it!_ ”

“Guess we’ll have to. Can’t avoid it, really. Think you’ll be okay without me?” Xion teased.

“ _Ah. Um. About that,_ ” Strelitzia said. She sounded guilty for some reason. “ _I’m… not exactly alone._ ”

“Oh?” Xion asked.

“ _I… might have invited Elrena over, since you were going to be gone,_ ” Strelitzia mumbled.

“Oh _ho_ ,” Xion said. “So I’m not the _only_ one snowed in with a… special friend.”

“ _Shush,_ ” Strelitzia hissed, and Xion laughed. “ _We can debrief each other tomorrow, if you can make it home. After you’re done de-briefing Roxas, of course._ ” There was a teasing tone in her voice.

“Strels!” Xion gasped in mock-horror. “How _forward_ of you! Sounds like Elrena is being a good influence, eh?”

“ _She does look pretty proud of herself,_ ” Strelitzia said. “ _Have fun tonight. And thanks for calling._ ”

“You have fun, too,” Xion said. “Bye!”

“ _Bye._ ”

As Xion hung up, Roxas came back into the room. “There, that didn’t take long. Did you get through?” he asked.

Xion nodded. “Yep. Relevant parties have been notified.” She smiled.

Roxas smiled back, and walked over to her. “Now, I’d be a bad host if I didn’t offer to let you use my bed tonight, and take the couch.”

Xion put a hand to her chest, pretending to be affronted. “Why Roxas, I couldn’t _possibly_ put you out of your own bed! That’d be impolite.”

“Well, I can’t have you sleeping on the couch,” Roxas said. He reached out a hand and Xion took it, letting him pull her up off of the couch. “That’d be impolite, too.”

“True,” Xion mused, stepping forwards into his personal space. “Guess we’ll just have to share your bed.”

Roxas nodded. “It only makes sense. We need to stay warm.”

“Sharing a bed helps with that,” Xion agreed. The two of them began to make their way to Roxas’s bedroom. “No clothes help, too.”

“That is true,” Roxas said, as if it hadn’t occurred to him. “We might have to do that, then.”

“We just might,” Xion said, turning to him as they stepped through the threshold. “After all, it’s cold outside.”

Roxas smirked, and they both leaned into another kiss, Xion’s arms wrapping around Roxas’s neck and his own wrapping around her waist, holding each other tightly as the bedroom door swung shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry χ-blade, everyone! Sadly there's about to be a huge storm going through my state, and it's not impossible that my house will not have electricity for the next couple of days, so while this was SUPPOSED to go up tomorrow morning, I figured it was better to set the trap off now.  
> It occurred to me a couple weeks ago that I have never written anything Rokushi-related that wasn't part of the big AU, and I figured I had to fix that. On the very same day, I had been thinking about a certain unfairly-maligned Christmas song, so everything sort of fell together and I wrote this in six hours across two days.  
> So let's just get this out of the way: _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ was written in 1948, during a time when women were socially not allowed to say "yes" to staying overnight at a man's house. Both of the singers want her to stay, but the female singer has to bow to the societal expectation that she doesn't. Over the course of the song, she provides the expected reasons why she shouldn't stay, and the male singer provides counterarguments: She _can't_ leave, there's a storm outside! So that when she _does_ leave in the morning, she has an excuse for her parents and her maiden aunt (whose mind is vicious) and the neighbors (who are suspicious). (Apparently the "what's in this drink?" was a common joke at the time, the answer, of course, being "alcohol"). Also, little-known fact, the original version of this song (written for the movie Neptune's Daughter (1949)) [swaps the male-female roles in the second verse.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MFJ7ie_yGU) It's still a little skeevy in the same way Sean Connery Bond is, but the idea that "these are two consenting adults who are in a situation where one of them is under societal pressure" is the core point of the song.  
> That's fine and dandy for 1948, but how do we update that for the 2010s-2020s, where women can and do consent and societal expectation has learned (ever so slightly) to fucking chill? Well, we can still have societal pressure, we just needed a different kind. Enter Yotsumi, who is _not_ an OC. She's a character from a Square Enix property, though I've changed her name for reasons. I can't tell you who she really is or what she's from just yet (and guesses will not be remarked on :P) but I can tell you that her characterization here is entirely consistent with the way she's portrayed in the canon she's from. Which means I must now state that any similarities between this character and real persons living or dead is entirely coincidental... and therefore also _fucking hilarious_. No I'm not going to explain what that means.  
> It wasn't until a couple days after writing that I realized I had Boba Fett-ed her, because she's also going to be appearing (in a minor role) in the next arc of KHΨ. Also here are the first times I've ever used Ava and Strelitzia, whom I cannot comment on when, if at all, they'll appear next. ;) I was originally going to imply that Strels had the Player over, but unfortunately the Player has neither a canon name nor gender, so it would have been very hard to do so. Elrena was the next best solution.  
> Sharp eyes will note that I changed around some of the lyrics (only on Xion's side, though, because Roxas refuses). Sometimes you have to bend to make things fits properly, and I also didn't want to imply that any of these characters smoke ("Maybe just a cigarette more" is one of the original lyrics. 1940s!) Also, just to clarify the joke, this is not set in Minnesota. (the joke being that Minnesotan and Ontarian accents sound similar... to people not from either area).  
> I thiiiink that's about everything of note? I have the next week off work, so assuming I have electricity (no guarantees) I'm going to see if I can finish the last 4 chapters of the first RWBY fic this week, see if I can get the announced one-shot out before the end of the year (or on New Year's, depending). No promises, because again, this is all weather permitting.  
> I hope you have a safe, enjoyable, pleasant holiday (or weekend if you don't celebrate a holiday this week), and I hope to see you all again sometime soon!


End file.
